Unbreaken bond
by ririchiyo53
Summary: Sequel dari sweet romance Setelah Akashi dan Kuroko mulai berpacaran,tidak banyak yang berubah selain mereka mulai makan bersama diatap,pulang bersama,dan melakukan hal hal yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu,bahwa akan ada cobaan bagi cinta mereka… Warning:Lemon at last chapter,Yaoi,Don't like Don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hai,,,maaf ya,lama updatenya,banyak urusan sih…

Dan author mengubah pen name jadi Ririchiyo 53,panggil riri chan aja yaa :3

Naah,ini sequel yang riri janjikan,jadi ayo kita saksikan sequel dari sweet romance,UNBREAKEN BOND X3

Setelah Akashi dan Kuroko mulai berpacaran,tidak banyak yang berubah selain mereka mulai makan bersama diatap,pulang bersama,dan melakukan hal hal yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan.

Tetapi mereka tidak tahu,bahwa akan ada cobaan bagi cinta mereka…

Disclaimer: saya tidak memiliki Kuroko no basuke dan karakternya

* * *

Love Rival's arrival

Kuroko dan Akashi baru saja menyelesaikan bento mereka di atap sekolah dan Kuroko sedang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya Akashi,mereka sekarang merupakan siswa kelas VIII dan tidak lama kemudian akan naik ke kelas IX,angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi,Kuroko memandang ke arah Akashi yang terlihat agak mengantuk,sampai sekarang pun,Kuroko masih mengingat bahwa apa yang membuat dia mencintai seorang Akashi seijuuro.

Flashback

Terlihat sosok Kuroko yang mungil pada saat dia masih kelas 4 ,pada saat itu,Kuroko sangat sering dijahili oleh para kakak kelas yang menganggap keberadaannya itu sangat mengganggu,suatu hari,disaat Kuroko sudah menyerah waktu sekelompok kakak kelas mengganggunya,secara tiba tiba muncul seseorang dihadapannya dan seseorang itu adalah…Akashi seijuuro

Terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi,Kuroko tidak dapat mengatakan apa apa selain memandang Akashi.

"Hei kalian,ku beri kalian tiga detik untuk pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga" ancam Akashi sambil memberikan 'Death Glare' nya kepada para kakak kelas itu.

"Hiiii,h-hey,ayo kita pergi dari sini,Mitobe" tutur salah seorang kakak kelas yang bernama Koganei

"Cih,baiklah,akan kuingat ini,Akashi!" teriak Mitobe

Setelah sosok mereka menjauh,Akashi memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"A-anoo,terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku,Akashi san." ucap Kuroko sambil agak membungkuk

"Tidak apa apa,dan kamu tidak harus formal begitu,panggil saja Akashi kun." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum,Kuroko tampak terpesona dengan senyumannya untuk sesaat sebelum membalas perkataannya

"baiklah Akashi kun" ucap Kuroko sambil membalas senyumnya. Akashi tampak kaget sejenak karena belum pernah melihat Kuroko pipi yang agak merona,dia mengatakan "ayo ,kita ke kelas sama sama." , "un" jawab Kuroko,tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu,mereka tidak se akrab dulu lagi…

End of flashback

Sampai saat ini pun Kuroko belum bisa menghapus bayangan wajahnya Akashi saat tersenyum,Akashi yang menyadari perubahan di wajah Kuroko yang tiba tiba senang menanyakan "Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang,Kuroko?" , "Aku hanya teringat dengan sebuah cerita masa lalu,Akashi kun,oh iya,tadi pagi,tanpa sengaja saya dengar bahwa besok akan ada murid baru,sepertinya datang dari Amerika,jadi penasaran nih,siapa orangnya."jawab tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya "Iya,jangan sampai kamu malah tertarik kepadanya ya,aku tidak mau Kurokoku diambil orang lain." Ucap Akashi. "ga akan kok,aku hanya akan mencintai Akashi kun saja." Jawab Kuroko sambil tersipu sipu "Sei kun,aku ingin kamu memanggilku dengan itu" ucap Akashi dengan wajah yang merona. "E-eh? J-jaa,S-S-S-Sei kun…" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah yang bahkan lebih merah dari tomat,Akashi tampak senang dengan itu dan mencium pelan kening Kuroko, "Ayo kembali ke kelas,Tetsuya"ajak Akashi. "Hai,Aka-sei kun"jawab kuroko

Time skip besok paginya

KRIIING…KRIIING…KRIIING…,,jam weker yang dipasang Kuroko kemarin malam berbunyi tepat pada jam 06.00

"Ugh…sudah pagi ya" gerutu Kuroko sambil menutup jam wekernya

Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk,Kuroko berjalan menuju kamar mandinya,dia melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin,rambutnya berantakan,matanya masih setengah terbuka dan piyamanya juga berantakan,Kuroko segera mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi,setelah itu,dia pun mengambil baju sekolahnya dan mandi.

Setelah dia selesai,dia pun turun ke lantai bawah untuk memakan sarapan yang dibuat ibunya,setelah selesai,dia pun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu

"Kaa san,ittekimasu" ucap Kuroko setengah berteriak

"Itterashai" balas ibunya yang masih didapur.

Saat keluar dari rumahnya,Kuroko bisa melihat Akashi yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumahnya

"Ohayou,sei kun,Ayo kita pergi " ucap Kuroko

"ya" balas Akashi

Sepanjang perjalanan,mereka menceritakan banyak hal mulai dari apa yang mereka lakukan setelah pulang dari sekolah hingga apakah mereka tidur dengan nyenyak dan semacamnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari,mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas mereka dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka masing duduk disamping kanan kuroko dan Aomine duduk dibelakang Kuroko.

"Ohayou,Aomine kun" salam Kuroko, "Ohayou Daiki" salam Akashi

"Ohayou Tetsu dan Akashi" balas Kuroko dan Akashi,melihat Kuroko dan Akashi yang begitu akrab juga membuat Aomine senang,dia teringat kepada mengapa dia bisa menjadi teman akrab Kuroko

Flashback

Ini terjadi pada saat Aommine dan Kuroko masih kelas 6 SD,suatu hari,Aomine sedang bermain basket di ruang GYM dan tiba tiba saja masuk segerombolan anak anak nakal dari kelas lain dan mereka mulai merebut bola dari Aomine dan menghajarnya,meskipun Aomine kuat,tetapi dia tidak bisa melawan mereka semua hanya dengan seorang diri saja,sesaat kemudian secara tiba tiba,Kuroko masuk keruang GYM untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal,tetapi dia sangat terkejut melihat Aomine yang sudah babak belur dihajar anak anak nakal itu,dengan segera,Kuroko berlari ke depan Aomine dan melindungi Aomine seraya berkata

"Jangan ganggu Aomine kun!kalau tidak akan kulaporkan kalian kepada guru dan memperlihatkan foto ini kepada mereka!" ancam Kuroko sambil menunjukkan foto bahwa mereka semua menghajar Aomine

"Cih,kamu lebih baik mengingat ini,Kuroko Tetsuya!" teriak salah seorang dari anak anak nakal itu yang bernama Hyuuga sambil keluar dari GYM

Setelah mereka pergi,Kuroko pun berbalik berhadapan ke Aomine dan terkejut meihat keadaannya yang sangat parah,dengan sekuat tenaga,dia memopong Aomine ke ruang UKS,kebetulan perawat yang bertugas di UKS sedang tidak ada,jadi Kurokolah yang menangani lukanya memberikan beberapa obat yang diperlukan untuk menangani benjolan benjolan yang ada di tubuh Aomine,Kuroko mulai memberikan obat disekitar luka luka ditubuh Aomine yang berdarah

"Uukh" erang Aomine kesakitan

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi Aomine kun"ucap Kuroko lembut sambil memberi perban pada bagian bagian yang lukanya sangat parah

"Hei,Kuroko,kenapa kamu membantuku padahal kita tidak begitu akrab?" Tanya Aomine

"Karena saya tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang sedang terluka begitu saja,dan menurutku sangat tidak adil jika begitu banyak orang mengeroyoki kamu sendiri."ucap Kuroko dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus

"T-Terima k-kasih,ya,dan maukah kamu menjadi te-temanku?" ucap Aomine dengan agak malu malu

Kuroko tertawa kecil dan mengatakan "Tentu saja aku mau"

Dan sejak saat ittu mereka pun menjadi teman yang akrab atau sahabat

End of Flashback

"Hoi,Aomine,kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri begitu,ngeri tau" ucap Murasakibara yang duduk disamping Aomine.

"Ha?masalah buat lo kalau saya senyum." tantang Aomine

"Iya,bulu kudukku malah berdiri nih,gara gara kamu senyum sendiri kayak ketemu setan aja" balas Murasakibara tidak mau kalah

"Cih" balas Aomine singkat

Tidak lama kemudian,bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi dan semua murid segera kembali ketempat masing itu,Riko sensei masuk ke kelas dengan seorang laki laki yang terlihat berotot dan berambut merah gelap serta sepasang mata yang juga bermata merah

"Semuanya,kita mendapat murid baru dikelas ini,perlakukan dia dengan baik,ya,ayo perkenalkan dirimu kagami."ucap Riko sambil menepuk pelan bahu kagami

"Baik,Riko sensei,Perkenalkan diriku,namaku adalah Kagami Taiga,aku datang dari Amerika,mohon bantuannya."Ucap Kagami dengan suara yang agak keras

Tiba tiba Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berkata "Kagami kun?"

End of chapter 1

* * *

Fiuuh,akhirnya selesai juga :3

Makasih banget ya,yang udah memberi saran dan dukungan untuk riri,aku sangat senang XD

Maaf juga ya,kalau masih banyak yang TYPO

Dan mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan agak lama direlease,soalnya ujian sudah dekat nih,,Tapi riri akan berjuang sebisa mungkin untuk meng-update secepatnya

Janee~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai smuanya,maaf ya,lama updatenya :3

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini XD

* * *

Flashback

"Perkenalkan diriku,namaku adalah Kagami Taiga,aku datang dari Amerika,mohon bantuannya." Ucap Kagami dengan suara yang agak keras

Tiba tiba Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berkata "Kagami kun?"

End of Flahback

"Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami kurang percaya

"ehem,ehem,etto,apakah kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Riko sensei sedari pura pura batuk

"Ah iya Riko sensei,saya dan Kagami kun adalah teman semasa kecil,dia pernah tinggal diJepang untuk beberapa tahun,tetapi 6 tahun yang lalu,keluarganya pindah ke Amerika karena ayahnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di Amerika" jawab Kuroko dengan sedikit senyuman

Kagami hanya mengangguk sambil merangkul bahunya Kuroko,tanpa mereka ketahui Akashi sedang menatap tajam Kagami dan terlihat tidak senang dengan Kagami yang sedang merangkul kekasihnya.

"baiklah,kalau begitu,kagami,kamu duduk di samping kiri Kuroko." Perintah Riko sensei

"Aku mengerti" jawab Kagami dan beranjak pergi ke tempat duduknya bersama Kuroko yang juga duduk kembali di tempatnya

KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING

Bel istirahat pun pun menawarkan untuk makan bersama

"Hei,Kuroko,bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama sama dikantin?" Tanya Kagami

"Ah,maaf Kagami kun aku-" ucapan Kuroko terpotong oleh Akashi

"Maaf untuk membuatmu kecewa tapi aku akan makan bersama dengan kekasihku ini" potong Akashi sambil merangkul Kuroko dan mencium lembut pipi Kuroko,wajahnya Kuroko pun memerah

"C-Ch-Chotto,Akas-seijuuro kun!"ucap kuroko sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Kekasih?" Tanya Kagami dengan muka yang agak terkejut dan terlihat mengkerut

"Iya,tetsuya adalah **KEKASIHKU**" jawab Akashi yang dengan sengaja menambahkan berat pada saat mengucapkan Kuroko adalah kekasihnya.

"Gomenne,Kagami kun,kami pergi dulu ya,aku akan berbicara lagi denganmu nanti,jaa"ucap kuroko sambil membawa bentonya dan mengikuti Akashi ke atap sekolah

Kagami hanya bisa menatap sedih sosok punggung Kuroko yang perlahan lahan menghilang.

Dia melepaskan nafasnya dengan berat dan mengatakan "Padahal aku datang dari Amerika hanya untuk bertemu denganmu,tapi kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Kagami kepada dirinya sendiri,tanpa sadar,setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Sementara waktu bersama dengan Akashi dan Kuroko

"nee,Tetsuya,sejak kapan kamu mengenal Kagami?" Tanya kenapa,dia merasakan bahwa Kagami menyukai Kuroko dan mau tidak mau,dia harus meningkatkan tingkat keposesifannya terhadap Kuroko.

"Kami bertemu saat aku masih kelas 5,saat itu,aku sedang jalan jalan bersama dengan orang tuaku di taman,tetapi tanpa sadar,saya malah keasyikan sendiri dan terpisah dari orang tuaku,saat itulah kagami kun menawarkan bantuannya." Jelas Kuroko

Flashback 8 tahun yang lalu

"nee,kaa chan,boweh bewikan acu es kwim?" pinta Kuroko dengan puppy dog eyes nya(AN: ya,saat itu Kuroko masih innocent,ga tau apa apa dan sangat imuuut,dia belum bermuka datar saat masih kecil ,sini Kuroko,kakak riri culik ya :3 #PLAKK )

"tentu saja Kuroko sayang,kamu imut sekaliiiii" jawab tetsuna,ibunya Kuroko sambil mencubit pipinya

"I-I-Ittaiii,nee,kaa chan,ittai…huwaaaa" Kuroko mulai sedikit menangis karena ulah ibunya

"ara,maaf Kuroko kamu imut banget sih,jangan menangis ya,mama akan belikan es krim vanilla dan milkshake vanilla untuk Kuroko ya" bujuk tetsuna

"U-Un" jawab Kuroko sambil mengangguk

Tetsuna tersenyum kecil sambil berkata "anak mama memang pintar,sekarang ayo kita pergi beli"

Tetapi Kuroko menarik narik celana ibunya sambil memutarkan kepalanya kesamping dan mengatakan "Kaa chan pewi caja duwu,caya mau liat liat duwu (kaa chan pergi saja dulu,saya mau liat liat dulu) "

Tetsuna Nampak mempertimbangkan sejenak dan mengambil keputusan "Baiklah,Kuroko,tetapi kamu ga boleh ikut orang asing sembarangan,dan tunggu mama disini ya"

"Un" jawab Kuroko riang

Setelah Tetsuna pergi membeli,Kuroko hanya duduk disebuah bangku di dekat situ,tetapi beberapa menit kemudian,Kuroko mulai bosan dan mondar mandir sendiri sampai dia melihat seekor anak anjing dan mengejarnya,tetapi tidak lama kemudian Kuroko berhenti karena capek berlari terus hingga dia sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini

"haah…haah…capek sekawi mengejal anak anjing itu,tetapi,d-dimana ini,k-kaa chan,kaa chan?" Kuroko terus mencari ibunya sambil berlinangan air beberapa menit,Kuroko tampak kecapekan dan duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menangis "kaa chan,dimana camu?hiks hiks"

Suasana tampak hening karena sudah agak gelap,Kuroko tetap berada disitu hingga dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya

"oi,anak kecil,kenapa kamu masih disini?" Tanya seorang anak yang berumur sama dengan Kuroko tetapi dia tampak lebih dewasa dan bicaranya juga sudah lancar

"a-acu tercecat caat mengejal seekol anak anjing dan telpicah dawi mamaku …" Ucap kuroko dengan agak terbata bata

Anak yang bernama Kagami Taiga itu pun menyapu air matanya Kuroko dengan tangannya dan mengucap pelan "ayo,aku akan membantumu mencari mamamu."

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Kagami sambil memegang tangannnya yang agak besar

"oh iya,ciapa nama kakak?n-nama caya Kuroko tetsuya" Tanya Kuroko

"namaku Kagami taiga" jawab Kagami,tidak lama kemudian,Kagami membawa Kuroko ke ruang informasi dan meminta bantuan kepada seorang kakak yang bertugas disitu,kakak itu pun segera menyebarkan informasi tentang Kuroko melewati ruang informasi,Tetsuna yang mendengar suara itu,langsung bergegas mencari Kuroko,saat selesai membeli es krim dan milkshake tadi,dia sudah langsung mencari Kuroko tetapi dia tidak menemukan anaknya,untunglah Tuhan memberkati Kuroko sehingga Tetsuna bisa mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko dan bergegas pergi menuju ruang informasi

"KUROKO!KAMU TIDAK APA APA!?Maafkan ibu yang kurang hati hati Kuroko…" Tanya tetsuna begitu melihat Kuroko sambil memeluknya dan menangis

"K-K-K-Kaa chan,aku -hiks - takut sekali - hiks-tadi" jawab Kuroko yang sekarang juga ikut menangis

Mereka tetap berdiam beberapa saat hingga Tetsuna menyadari Kagami yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka

"Ah,kamu orang yang mengantar Kuroko ke sini?terimakasih banyak etto" ucap Tetsuna sambil mengusap air matanya

"Kagami Taiga desu,tante tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku,itu memang harus ,aku permisi dulu." Jawab Kagami sopan

"Baiklah,sekali lagi terima kasih ya Kagami,hati hati dijalan" Tetsuna setengah berteriak karena Kagami sudah agak jauh dari mereka

"Ayo kita pulang,Kuroko" ajak Tetsuna lembut

"Iya,okaa san" jawab Kuroko

Keesokan harinya,Kuroko menyadari bahwa ada keluarga baru yang pindah ke samping rumahnya,merasa bahwa harus menunjukkan kesopanan,Kuroko meminta ibunya memanggak kue dan membungkusnya hingga indah ,setelah itu,Kuroko pun meminta ibunya untuk member salam kepada tetangga baru mereka sudah sampai di rumah tetangga,Tetsuna mengetuk pintu dan tidak lama kemudian pintunya terbuka memperlihatkan sosok seorang ibu yang menggandeng tangan mungil anaknya

"Ano,kami dari rumah sebelah,mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya ya" ucap Tetsuna sambil tersenyum

"Iya,kami juga mohon bantuannya ya" balas wanita itu juga dengann senyuman

"E-EH?Kamu kan-Kagami Taiga?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan wajah yang tidak percaya

Kagami pun mengucapkan "Iya,aku Kagami Taiga,sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu lagi dan menjadi tetangga anda,err"

Tetsuna tertawa kecil dan mengucapkan "namaku adalah Tetsuna kaoruko,kamu boleh memanggilku tsuna-obaa san"

"Iya,mohon bantuannya Tsuna-obaa san dan Kuroko" salam Kagami yang belum melupakan kehadiran Kuroko

Tidak lama kemudian,Kuroko dan Kagami pun menjadi teman yang sangat akrab selama kurang lebih 2,5 tahun,tetapi suatu hari,Kagami harus mengikuti keluarganya pindah ke Amerika karena ayahnya ditunjuk oleh kepala perusahaannya untuk menangani suatu masalah yang ada disitu

Kagami yang baru saja menjelaskan situasinya kepada Kuroko,tampak berjuang keras untuk menghentikan tangisannya Kuroko

"Huwaaa…Huwaaa…Huwaaa…Kagami kun jangan pergi…Huwaaa…" tangis Kuroko

"J-Jangan menangis Kuroko,aku pasti akan kembali lagi untuk bertemu denganmu,aku janji" bujuk Kagami

"hiks- B-Benarkah? Aku benar benar bisa bertemu dengan Kagami kun lagi? Hiks" ucap Kuroko yang sudah tidak menangis lagi

"Iya,aku janji pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap Kagami sambil mengecup pelan pipinya Kuroko

"Baiklah,Kagami kun tidak boleh melupakan janji ini,ya" ucap Kuroko sambil 'blushing'

"Iya" janji Kagami

End of flashback

"Begitulah cerita pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kagami kun" ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum

KRIIING…KRIIING…KRIIING

Tanpa sadar,bekal mereka sudah habis daritadi dan bel masuk sudah berbunyi

"Terima kasih untuk menjelaskan kepadaku tentang kamu dan Kagami,Kuroko" ucap Akashi sambil membantu Kuroko berdiri

"sama sama Aka-seijuuro kun" balas Kuroko dengan muka yang agak tersipu sipu

Akashi tertawa kecil dan mengatakan "Sepertinya kamu masih harus berlatih untuk memanggil nama depanku,ya,Tetsu"

"B-Berisik!" teriak Kuroko

Akashi hanya tertawa saja dan sesaat kemudian dia menjadi agak serius sambil berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri "Kagami Taiga,sepertinya dia lawan yang tangguh"

* * *

Akhirnyaaa,chapter 2 jadi juga :D

Terima kasih ya buat yang dukung riri sampai saat ini dan maaf kalau ada TYPO nya ya

Ngomong ngomong akhir akhir ini pembaca makin berkurang dan reviews berkurang drastis nih :'(

(Lho,kok malah curhat?) Tapi,riri akan tetap berjuang untuk memuaskan keinginan pemmbaca jadi mohon bantuannya yaaaa X3


	3. Writer's block

Minna-san

Maaf,tapi kayaknya saya akan menghentikan cerita unbroken bond

Gomenne

Tapi riri masih akan membuat cerita lain jadi mohon bantuannnya ya

Sampai jumpa lagi


End file.
